


Bobbing for Eyeballs

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [29]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick finds Slade at a party and does his best to distract him out of killing whoever it is Slade's there to kill.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Drawlloween 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Bobbing for Eyeballs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of Drawlloween.

Dick found Slade undercover at a Gotham Halloween gala. Slowly, nonchalantly, Dick made his way over to him.

“Nice party,” Dick said.

“It’s getting better,” Slade said, giving Dick a once-over.

“Have you joined any of the games?”

“Not my style.”

“I suppose they don’t play bobbing for eyeballs here,” Dick said.

Slade side-eyed him. “Now I know where Rose learned it from.”

“Learned what?”

“Insolence.”

Dick laughed brightly. “Nope. That’s all you.”

Slade looked back at the crowd. Dick followed his gaze.

“How much to not kill them?” Dick asked, quietly.

“You can’t afford me, kid.”

“Don’t you want to see how good I am at bobbing for fruit?”

Slade tilted Dick’s face up toward him. “I know what your mouth can do.”

Dick grinned. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Slade smirked as Dick led him away from the crowd. “Trick or treat.”


End file.
